


Promise Me. [Suna Rintarō x Miya Osamu]

by avreyayamete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avreyayamete/pseuds/avreyayamete
Summary: thank you so much for reading and reaching the end!! This is one of my first prompts, and to be honest I don't really know if everyone wll love it.. :( (people pleaser much HAHAHA) If you guys want more prompts and some suggestions about my writing, feel free to comment!- Avrey <3
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Promise Me. [Suna Rintarō x Miya Osamu]

Osamu wasn’t one for birthdays, but if it’s spent with Rintarou, he’d mark his day complete. 

It’s been way too long to remember since when they’ve been together, but they haven’t spent a “fortune” on special days like these. 

“Gotta go. Stay put for me AND REST, okay?” Suna leaves a message for Osamu in the afternoon, which was too late for him because Samu already took off for work. At the same time, he receives a message from his brother. 

“happy birthday, brother. don’t eat too much, you’re getting fat already!” 

“shut up geezer. happy birthday, bench warmer.” - that same old joke since high school. 

while Osamu was unknowingly spending time at work, Suna was spending his new and crisp bills to prepare for tonight. he bought bottles of beer, bags of chips, assorted small balloons, and two party hats: one was gold for the golden boy. he also buys some ingredients for onigiri, since he wanted to surprise Samu with his own. 

* * *

Suna comes home hours later, seeing an empty home. He texts Samu again, “where are you? I told you to stay put,” as if he isn’t relieved that he has spare time to prepare the living room. 

“Sorry, wanted to work. I brought some onigiri though, made them myself. ;)” Suna smiles at the text and soon goes back to work with everything he just bought. It only took half an hour for Suna to finish, and at the same time, Osamu knocks on the door. Since there was no answer, he causally opens the door and what he sees widens his eyes. The room was dark and only the fairy lights lit up the room, small and a minimal number of balloons covered the floor, and since the kitchen pantry table was covering the view farther he walked forward, gently kicking the balloons to the sides to avoid stepping on them. From his point of view, he sees Suna on the carpeted floor, and in front of him was the marble coffee table filled with chips, a birthday cake, the plate with his homemade onigiri. Below the table was countless cans of beer and a bottle of whiskey to counter their tastes for alcohol. 

“Happy Birthday,” Suna says, patting the floor with his right hand while holding a piece of bitten onigiri on the left, signaling Osamu to sit beside him. 

Before they even started to celebrate, Rin didn’t forget to put on the birthday boy’s gold party hat that he had just bought. He wears a pink one to counter the extravagant color. 

“Pink. Really, Rin?”

“It was the only one left,” Suna feels discouraged, although Osamu didn’t mind, he just laughed at his embarrassed boyfriend. 

* * *

The night began with action movies and cans of beer and remains like that until it was almost midnight. The bottle of whiskey was half empty, and both of them were as red as a tomato. 

“Samu, are you drunk?” Suna asks, head leaning up to the couch. 

“Yes, I think I am. you?” 

“Yes. Very...” he says confidently, unfinished. 

“...so let me say this before the clock ticks, and when we’re drunk as shit so the next morning we’ll forget.”

“Okay..” Samu replies, chewing slowly as he savored the homemade onigiri on his hand. Suna takes a long sip of whiskey from his glass and starts speaking while staring at the dimmed ceiling. 

“Miya Osamu, you make my heart beat ten times the normal person would have. Waking up to your precious sleeping face makes me want to wake you up and kiss you all over...” Samu’s eyes widen as he heard those words coming out of Rin. Even if his attention was all towards the movie, he was all ears for him. “...Smelling your morning breath every time you greet me before cooking our first meal of the day is unforgettable....” 

“...I love it when you take your days off you always wait for me when I get home. I love it when you rest your head on my lap whenever we watch the same movies over and over again, and when you’re never bothered when I finger-comb your hair until you fall asleep... My stomach gets full of butterflies when you hug me from behind while I cook our dinner, making your lips and my neck touch...” Suna doesn’t stop talking, and Osamu stops watching the movie in front of him, his attention now undivided for Rin. _His Rin._ He doesn’t realize it, but his heart is beating faster the more these words come out of Suna’s mouth. 

“...I sometimes doubt myself whenever your guard is down around me; I don’t even think I deserve to be with someone like you. Despite that, I want it to last forever, I want us to last forever...” Osamu was now looking at the lightheaded, brown-haired boy beside him, replying with

“Rintarou, are you proposing to me?” 

Suna blinks slowly as he sits up. “No, I’m not...I’m just saying...”

Unintentionally, their eyes meet while both saying—

“I love you.” 

Suna’s eyes widen, not believing a word Samu had just said. What’s even more flattering for him, is that it was the first time he heard him say that. 

“It’s funny how ‘ya said all this,” as he places his hand in his pockets, reaching for an unknown item. “...when I got this for us,” he opens his palm, with two gold rings in the middle. Silence filled the room - nothing but the voices from the movie still playing - as Samu reached for Suna’s right hand and wore the ring to his hand, then Suna did the same. Samu interlocks his hand with Suna’s saying, “I’m gonna make you an offer you can’t refuse.” Suna scoffs, holding back his tears, “And what is it?”

“Promise me.”

“Promise me you’ll say that again when I’m in the aisle with you beside me. Promise me that you’ll never let go and that we’ll build a beautiful future together.”

Looking into each other’s eyes, Rin failed to hold back as a tear had just shed. “We’ll leave this small apartment, live in a place more beautiful than Hyogo, and make all the onigiris you want. I love you, Rintarou, and I’ll say it again and again. Forever.” As tears of joy stream down his face Rin smiles, “I promise,” as he pulls Samu’s chin towards him until their lips meet, finding comfort in the touch. 

It took a short while when Osamu pulls away with a surprise face while both hands are squeezing Suna’s face saying “Rint, did you just smile?”

“What? no..,” he says with an in denial tone, but with the face of an impostor. “You did!” Osamu smiles and jumps with joy, considering his smile as the best birthday gift ever because it was almost a “never” that Suna smiles. 

“I love you so much, promise me you’ll do that again.”

“Okay, I love you too,” as they find each other in each other’s arms, kissing the night away. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and reaching the end!! This is one of my first prompts, and to be honest I don't really know if everyone wll love it.. :( (people pleaser much HAHAHA) If you guys want more prompts and some suggestions about my writing, feel free to comment! 
> 
> \- Avrey <3


End file.
